Rose's Turn
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Rose has always lived her life to please others. Scorpius lives his to disappoint. After a chance meeting, Rose decides it's time to finally make herself happy and turns to her old friend then enemy... full summary inside


**Title:** Rose's Turn

**Author:** snarkysweetness

**Characters/Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius, with appearances by Ron, James Sirius, and Frankie Longbottom  
**Summary:** Rose has always lived her life to please others. Scorpius lives his to disappoint. After a chance meeting, Rose decides it's time to finally make herself happy and turns to her old friend then enemy in the hopes that they can finally have a shot at something other than hate.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Underage sexual situations via flashback, lots of language, snark, general smut.  
**Word Count:** 2,998  
**Lyrics/Quotes Used: '**I ain't giving up quite yet, I've got too much to lose' (Augustana) and 'One victim lives in tragedy, another victim stops to stare, and still another walks on by pretending not to see' (Bob Seger).  
**A/N:** This was a pinch-hit for smrw_ficafest that ended up not being needed. Along with the prompt quotes, I also added in a bit of inspiration from 'Gypsy', ala 'Rose's Turn'.

**This was originally written for smrw_ficafest**

_"Don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a Pureblood."_

Those words had been the beginning of her undoing.

All anyone remembered her for was being Ron and Hermione Weasley's perfect, compliant, good-to-do daughter. Her cousin Lily had taken the route of the 'bad seed' Weasley-member and her male cousins terrorized the school with their pranks and bad behavior, so Rosie had taken it upon herself to make a good name for the family.

She'd been born with the ability to get perfect grades; she didn't even bother studying (to Hermione's chagrin), so she was good there. She was a Prefect, then Head Girl, Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, though, not Captain, much to her father's disappointment. Since Hugo wanted nothing to do with Quidditch, Rose was his last chance to have a Captain Child to brag about, since good grades were more her mother's forte than her fathers.

Rose's only rebellion had been her short-lived friendship with Scorpius Malfoy. Despite her father's warnings that he was bound to be a 'no good, Voldemort-loving, evil Pureblood like his father', the two had formed a deep bond from the beginning. That same day that her father had first warned her about his old enemy's son was day that they'd found themselves with nowhere else to sit on the train than with one another. From that day on they'd been thick as thieves.

That had been then. Not anymore. Something changed in the summer after their fifth-year. When Scorpius had stepped back onto the train, he was some sick, twisted, mini-version of his father.

The reason their friendship had always worked was because Scorpius was the opposite of who his father had been. Sweet, kind, tolerant, all of the things his father had been before the war. After, Draco Malfoy had been given a second chance at life, to make up for his sins, and after meeting Scorpius' mother, he had, abandoning the old ways and his father's influence, making something of himself by himself and for his family. Even her father couldn't deny that he was better than he had been, even if he still thought he was a slimy git.

But that was Ron Weasley for you. He never forgot and he very rarely forgave.

"_What's gotten into you?"_

_Rose was through dealing with his new shitty attitude. Shoving him into an empty classroom, she was determined not to let him out until he gave her a good reason for this new, crappy version of Scorpius. Her best friend was still in there, even if he now treated her the same way most Slytherins treated Gryffindors, and she'd bring him back if she had to kick his ass to snap him out of it. _

_Cool and collected, she may be, but she was still a red-head and a Weasley, her temper ran thin and it was only so long before she had to let it come unleashed. _

"_I don't know what you mean, Weaslette. Though, if you wanted to molest me, all you had to do was ask, even if I do like it rough."_

_Rose slapped him-hard. _

"_I know you think that you're this cool guy, rebelling against your family with this bad fucking attitude, but I'm having none of it. Being someone you're not just to piss off daddy is petty and beneath you. Everyone else may be fooled, but I know you better than you know yourself, Scorpius, but don't think I'm going to be around waiting for you to snap out of this stupidity."_

_Scorpius only shrugged. "So, are we not getting naked then?"_

_Giving him a disgusted look, she turned for the door. "Goodbye-_Malfoy_." _

She'd spat the name with so much venom, it'd made her tongue numb.

From then on the Weasley-Potter-Malfoy war was reignited. Her cousins didn't take the names Scorpius would cat-call to her in the hallways lightly and she refused to put up with his cheek. It was like the old days all over again.

It was pathetic.

Rose liked to think she was above such childish behavior, but the truth was, every time they hurled insults at each other, it both killed her inside and kept the flame of hope alive that Scorpius would change.

Change never came. It only got worse, whether it was from his being unwilling to admit she was right or the new feelings their 'hatred' had sprung.

"_Rosie."_

_She cringed. Rose _loathed_ that nickname. It sounded like something you would call your five-year-old. And that sneering tone could only come from one person._

_Turning, a 'get the fuck off' look on her face, she shrugged. "What? Come to annoy me further, Malfoy? Or was nearly getting James killed enough?"_

_She was through with these stupid games. At first the pranks and rivalry had been harmless, now these boys were throwing deadly curses. Sirius Black had nearly killed Severus Snape. Her Uncle Harry had almost killed Draco Malfoy. Now Baby Malfoy had tried to kill James. It was one big, long, never-fucking-ending cycle of male idiocy. _

_To Hell with them all. She was through playing peacemaker and getting caught in the middle. She had been for over a year now. Three months and she would be out of here. If they could all go without killing each other until then, everything would be perfect._

_Scorpius moved his eyes from the ground, staring up at her with the most pathetic look she'd ever seen on someone's face. Did he expect pity, from her of all people? He was seriously looking in the wrong place. She felt nothing for him now, expect maybe mild annoyance. He wasn't worth her time._

_Then why was she still standing there?_

_Curiosity, perhaps. Gryffindors suffered that trait. Along with the inability to think before acting._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know what…my dad never said what the curse did. I just heard him menti-"_

_Even though he did sound sorry, Rose didn't care. "As if anything your father knows would be considered to be the good kind of magic. Why wouldn't you think it was something he learned while licking Voldemort's boots?"_

_She should have listened to her father from the beginning. They were all bad. That war had destroyed her family and their world, everyone on the other side should have been hung, but the Malfoy's had bought their way out of any punishment. She'd been willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, but she'd been sorely mistaken. A mistake she would not make again._

"_Go feel sorry for yourself somewhere else. My give-a-damn's broken when it comes to you."_

If only that had been the end of it, but of course, Malfoy was stubborn and persistent, a trait that must have come from his Ravenclaw mother.

"_What the-"_

_A hand covered hers. _

"_I just want to talk."_

"_Malfoy? What the fuck? Why are we in the dark? Get your hands off of-"_

_He caught her fist before she could swing for where she assumed his face was and his mouth covered hers. It wasn't a sweet kiss or a particularly good one. His lips pressed against hers too hard and his lips were too _wet_. She'd definitely had better, but this one would be memorable, simply because she suspected it had been coming for far too long. _

_Before her mind could register caution her fingers were gripping at his platinum blond hair as both of their lips became hungry and desperate. It wasn't until Scorpius' hand trailed its way over her thighs and between her lips that her brain clicked back on. As good as his hand felt and as much as her body was telling her to forget propriety and just go with it, her brain knew that no matter how attracted she was to him, he was still Scorpius Malfoy. The same Scorpius who had spent the last four years tormenting her._

_The same Scorpius who was not the little boy she'd been in love with. _

_Rose could never reconcile herself to stoop to that level. She didn't believe in a lot of things, but saving herself for someone she at least could tolerate was one of them. _

_Pulling away from him quickly, she wiped her mouth off and pulled her skirt back down._

"_I have to go, Malfoy."_

"_Rose, wait!"_

But she didn't wait and she never looked back. Or spoke to him again.

Nor had she ever fallen in love, not really. She'd come close, a few times, but no one was ever good enough. She deserved someone who could make her happy and no one ever had. The only thing she had was her career and her family. They were enough.

At least, that's what she told herself.

"Weasley." A large file plopped onto her desk.

She glanced up, staring at Longbottom through her long lashes.

"Yes?"

"We have a new Auror transferring in from Spain. You've been assigned to babysit him. He's waiting for you in Surrey. There's been a murder."

She rolled her eyes. Why was she stuck babysitting? And whilst working a murder case? She was going to kick James' arse if he was behind this.

"Fine." She pushed the file aside, having no time for personnel files right now. "Why do you look so amused, Frankie?" Something told her today was going to be a long fucking day.

Frankie shrugged. "Oh, no reason. Have fun."

Rose groaned, not liking her tone or the smirks and looks she was getting from everyone as she made her way to the Apparation point. Was she being stuck with Frankenstein or something?

Arriving with a crack in the middle of an overturned living room, Rose glanced around, taking in initial notes on the crime scene, freezing in place as her eyes found her new 'partner'. Oh, this was _much worse_ than Frankenstein.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

"I should be asking you, that, Malfoy. They told me you were a transfer from _Spain_." Of course she would get stuck with Scorpius Malfoy, of all people. When had he become an Auror? It explained the behavior of her fellows. They were all so fucking dead later; _especially_ James and Frankie.

He tossed his too long hair and shrugged. "That's where I've been stationed for the last five years. I didn't fancy being stuck working for Potter and I liked the change of scenery."

Her uncle was his excuse, but she could still hear the hidden meaning behind his words. He'd left England because of her. The two of them being stuck in the Academy with one another would have been catastrophic. She wondered if her Uncle Harry knew about this.

Of course he did, he'd have to be the one to authorize this. Her dad was going to kill him when he found out.

Which would be now.

"Oy, you're late Ros-Malfoy, you're supposed to be working the Davies case with Potter."

Ugh. Her dad had known about this too? Was everyone against her today?

"Change of plans, I got stuck with him. This only body, then?" She was going to behave like the professional Auror that she was. If she could work with her family every day and not have it be an issue, then she could work with Malfoy and not have it be an issue.

It wasn't the only body. Three more were scattered around the house. All killed with The Killing Curse and every room ransacked. Whoever had killed them had been looking for something. There was no Dark Mark, which was a plus. Every so often someone would try to stir up even more trouble by making it appear that Voldemort was back, even though it was no longer possible. He was gone and if there was any justice in the world, it would be a good, long while before someone seriously stepped in and picked up where he left off.

There was never any real end to war, there would always be someone looking to stir up trouble, that was the human condition, whether magical or not. The Muggle War in the Middle East, like every other Muggle War had greatly affected their world as it was working to rebuild from Voldemort. Things had just gotten to be stable; Rose was not prepared to deal with anything more than the occasional murder. She thought her family was at least due that.

As it turned out, the Murder, an alchemist and his family, had been committed by a competitor trying to steal the man's formula for The Philospher's Stone. Many had attempted to recreate it over the years. Unfortunately for the murderer, who was now in Azkaban, and the murdered man's family, he had been nowhere close to recreating it. The secret to the Stone had died with Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel. As it should.

Three weeks of working with Malfoy and though every moment was awkward, they never really spoke. They discussed the case in short sentences, avoided eye contract, and pretty much ignored the existence of the other until they had to work.

It was driving her insane.

"This is crazy!" Rose threw down her pen, in no mood to write up her report.

"We were best friends for years. Are we really going to let some silly childhood feud get in the way of being civil to one another now? We're adults, for fuck's sake." Okay, perhaps twenty-two was still young, but like all Witches, Rose was beyond her years.

Scorpius looked up at her, a slightly terrified look on his face, but it passed into confusion. "Um…have we not been civil?"

Rose gave him a 'look' worthy of her mother. "You know what I mean."

Scratching the back of his head, reminding her of her dad when he was being yelled at or James when he was coming up with a lie, he gave her a shrug. "This is weird, Rose. We haven't spoken since…"

He didn't finish his sentence. But she knew.

"We were kids, Scorpius. Surely, one kiss isn't that big of a deal?"

She had a feeling it was about to be because the look that crossed his face was a painful one.

"Right, just a bloody kiss. Not to mention the fact that you walked away from me-"

"I did no such thing. You were the one who abandoned me, years before. You started this. I was just unwilling to-"

"Take me back?"

"That's not what I-"

"Yes. It is. I was trying to apologize, I wanted us to be…to fix thing-"

"Fix things! By mauling me?"

"I was not trying to-"

"Yes you were!"

"Well, can you blame me? Have you seen yourself in the mirror, like ever?"

Rose' cheeks were red and she flushed as she realized they were now literally in each other's faces. She recovered a moment later, attempting grace. "Well, that is no excuse."

"What's your excuse for kissing me back?"

She huffed. "I did…I was trying not to hurt your feelings."

Scorpius smirked, pissing her off. "Why are you-"

She really should have seen this one coming. As if repeating history, she found herself once again being kiss-attacked by Scorpius Malfoy and kissing him back. She sighed, he was a much better kisser now.

Breaking the kiss abruptly, Scorpius held her arms, looking right into her eyes. "Were you trying not to hurt my feelings now, then?"

Cheeky little-

"You fucking-"

But he cut her off again, this time kissing her harder. Rose started to push him off of her, but wound up with her fingers wrapped into his hair, scratching at his scalp. He let out a groan and bit her lip.

_Oww._ Fucking asshole.

She scratched him harder.

"Fuck, Rose!" He grabbed her hair and pushed her against the desk, pressing himself against her back. Fingers twining into her red locks, he exposed her neck, his lips finding her skin. Rose let out a small moan as he ran his other hand between her legs.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear, popping open her trousers. Pushing them down, Rose helped him along by wiggling her way free of them. Reaching behind herself, she unzipped him after fumbling for a moment. Not even bothering to rip off her lacy black knickers, Scorpius simply pushed them aside before thrusting into her without warning.

Rose let out a loud moan as he pushed her forward, her cheek resting on the cool wood of her desk. She bit down on her lip to keep herself quiet as he thrust himself in and out. Her toes curled and her fingers clawed at her desk, reaching for something, anything to grasp onto.

Biting too hard and drawing blood, Rose's body could help but allow a muffled cry to escape her lips as she came. Between the passion of the argument, the thrill of being in her office, and the fact that Scorpius knew what the Hell he was doing, she'd never had a chance.

He followed soon after, much to her disappointment.

Adjusting her clothing, Rose kept watch on him. "So…"

"Dinner. My place. Seven?"

She cleared her throat. "That sounds fine. I'll bring wine."

Pushing some hair away from her face, she rearranged her desk, before returning to her report as if nothing had just happened, ignoring the cocky smirk on Scorpius' face.

"You owe me fifty galleons."

"No fair. You cheated by switching their assignments."

Frankie shrugged. "Then I guess I'm smarter than you are James. Pay up."

"Mother-fine, here." He shoved a heavy bag into Frankie's hands. "Now come on, Longbottom. Malfoy violated my cousin; we have to plot a way to kick his arse."

"But you-why didn't you just-"

James shrugged. "Old grudges, besides, Rose needed to get hers. Girl was seriously uptight."

Frankie watched James walk away in amazement, shaking his head as he followed him. Things were about to get interesting around the office.


End file.
